Por Amistad
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Cuando Shiro finalmente admite que ama a Goenji y Midorikawa grita, Kazemaru tendrá que salvar el error. Feliz día de la Amistad 20/7


**Derecho de autor:**

Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5

**Sinopsis:**

Cuando Shiro finalmente admite que ama a Goenji y Midorikawa grita, Kazemaru tendrá que salvar el error.

_¡Feliz día del Amigo!_

**Por Amistad**

"_Las cosas que no nos animamos a hacer… Son hechas por Amistad"_

—Es personal —se disculpó el número nueve.

—Tú sabes nuestras cosas personales, es justo —negó Kazemaru.

—Tiene toda la razón —dijeron al unísono el portero y mediocampista.

—Chicos, el capitán puede enojarse, si seguimos de flojos —advirtió Shiro, una mejor excusa no tenía. Se habían tomado más de quince minutos de descanso y en ese ir y venir de preguntas, le sondearon con la pregunta que Shiro venía esquivando.

—Nuestro capitán está jugando con Genda y Sakuma. Tiene la vida concentrada en el picado —objetó de nuevo el dos de Raimon.

El chico de Hokkaido se protegió con los brazos así mismo. Tres personas habían rodeado a Fubuki, impacientes por un secreto que estaba a segundos de ser revelado. Shiro sabía que a medida que cada uno de sus amigos fue soltando el nombre de la persona por la que giraba su mundo, él también debía compartir su secreto. Ryuuji, incapaz de mantener algo para sí mismo, había dicho que más que el helado… -aunque fuera imposible de creer-, quería a Hiroto Kiyama. El segundo fue Kazemaru, porque no era sencillo seguir fingiendo la razón de tener una tremenda paciencia cuando se trataba de Endo, con quien hasta Hiroto se desesperaba. En cuanto a Tachimukai, fue obligado a aclarar su situación con el surfista, Tsunami le veía echando porras a Tachimukai más que a ningún otro jugador. En cuanto a Shiro… Había guardado celosamente el secreto, hasta esta tarde en que sus amigos unieron fuerzas para presionarlo.

Shiro no podía resistir la presión de las miradas, su corazón latía fuerte y el calor iba subiendo a su rostro, mientras sus amigos insistían anhelosos. Si ellos confiaron en él, como dijo Kazemaru era justo que Shiro también confiara en sus amigos. Reuniendo su voz, que apenas era un hilo, dijo:

—Lo diré… Pero al primero que se ría… —Y dejó a mitad la tierna amenaza—. Me gusta Goenji-kun.

Inmediatamente sus blancas mejillas, fueron pintadas de rojo. Un sueño que no se cansaba de repetir eso era, para Shiro Fubuki, el goleador de fuego. Kazemaru hizo una mueca y Midorikawa se quedó en blanco, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, él creía que Shiro gustaba de una chica. Natsumi tal vez.

—Vaya novedad —comentó Kazemaru, por fin corriéndose un poco para que Shiro respirara—. Eres el triple de tímido cuando se trata de él.

"_Tímido…" _ Shiro se mordió la boca, se imaginaba que ellos tenían esa imagen de él. ¿Pero el triple con Goenji? ¡Tampoco era para exagerar! ¿Qué si tartamudeaba cuando Goenji le hablaba? ¿Qué si le siguiera diciendo "Goenji-kun"? ¿Qué si se ponía colorado –y no digo sonrojar, porque era mucho más que un sonrojo- cuando Goenji rozaba su piel al ensayar "fuego cruzado" la técnica que compartían? ¡Ni hablar de los viajes en la caravana, momentos en los que se sentaba con el diez! Shiro juntó sus dedos índices y los movió nerviosamente. Puede que se note un poco su "timidez especial con Goenji-kun", ¡solo un poco!

—Tampoco me sorprende mucho… Es decir, Shiro admira mucho a Goenji. Pero si lo sabías ¿Para qué le insististe que nos contara, Kazemaru? —preguntó Tachimukai.

—Para no quitar el misterio, además no me quería perder la cara de vergüenza de Shiro —admitió el defensa.

Shiro aún sonrojado y dejando el juego de sus dedos, desvió sus ojos hacia Shuuya que justo en ese instante corría para recibir un pase largo de Kido. La pelota llegó a los pies de él, Goenji esquivó a Fudo, que jugaba para el equipo contrario, para el gozo de Kido y avanzaba con pasos rápidos al área de gol. Del campo extremo, Endo gritaba anticipadamente el gol de Goenji. Defendiendo la portería estaba Genda, que había sido invitado junto a Sakuma por Kido para jugar un amistoso.

En ese preciso momento, Shiro ni escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, ni le interesaba unirse a una plática que no resultaba ser atrayente… Atrayente, porque lo atrayente era lo que en ese mágico momento miraba… y que no podía dejar de ver… A Shuuya evadiendo a todos los jugadores. A Shuuya corriendo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo… Shiro sabía el siguiente movimiento de Goenji, esa mirada seria se lo decía, iba a meter un gol.

De repente, Goenji se detuvo y envió la pelota al aire. Seguidamente brincó por ella, las llamas envolvieron al diez, que seguía elevándose al cielo. No tenía alas, pero mientras seguía girando, Shiro lo veía cada vez más lejano. Era el mismo sentimiento que lo asolaba, cuando Goenji hacia un Hissatsu. En ese momento Goenji resplandecía, y también trasmitía una sensación de asfixia y no correspondencia en Fubuki.

Incapaz de quitar la vista, escuchó la voz de Goenji al decir "Tornado de Fuego". Al segundo siguiente el gol ya había sido marcado. Al otro segundo una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del diez. Y en el tercer segundo Shiro suspiraba como cualquier día. Feliz por el gol de Goenji-kun, triste porque él no parecía notar otra realidad que el gol que le había anotado a Genda.

Un aire tan solemne, atravesaba la piel de Shiro… Y él solo continuaba igual, mirando a Goenji-kun siendo felicitado por Kido. Se llevó una mano al corazón, apretó su inconfesable sentimiento y allí mismo se preguntó si algún día tendría el valor de decirle aquello que sentía.

"_Cómo decirlo… que cuando te veo, me siento seguro… y creo que nada malo pasara, si tus manos están apretando las mías… Shuuya… Shuuya"_

Tras el festejo, Kido corría al lado de Goenji y ya planeaba el segundo gol del diez. Desde el punto en que se encontraba, Shiro deseó tanto estar en el lugar de Kido.

Si tuviese el valor, si lo tuviese todo sería distinto. Si alguien pudiera ayudarlo en tan difícil empresa, sería una historia diferente. Shiro no quitó sus ojos de Goenji y alguien pareció escuchar su ruego:

—No me lo hubiera imaginado —comentó de pronto, el único que no se daba por enterado y que recién hablaba, Midorikawa—. ¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE SHUUYA GOENJI!

Shiro se quedó suspendido, Kazemaru se golpeó la frente y Tachimukai con los reflejos que a los dos primeros les faltaba, tapó la boca de Ryuuji. Demasiado tarde, el equipo de Endo estaba reordenándose para el saque de Genda, pero dejaron de moverse al oír a Ryuuji. Todos habían escuchado el grito del helado con pies.

— ¿Quién está enamorado de Goenji? —gritó el arquero del equipo, desde el otro lado de la cancha y apresurándose a ponerse al día con el chisme.

¡Y no podía pasar algo peor! Kazemaru fusiló allí mismo con la mirada a Ryuuji, que ya sentía el cuchillo corriendo por su cuello. Tachimukai liberó la boca de Ryuuji, bajó la vista al suelo y parecía que pronto sufriría un desmayo.

En poco menos de veinte segundos, Midorikawa se vio rodeado de los jugadores. Hasta Kido lucía interesado por el asunto y ser acercó al grupo, trayendo con él a nada menos que Shuuya Goenji.

El equipo de Endo y Genda analizaban al mediocampista, portero suplente, defensa y defensa-delantero. Uno de los tres últimos, de acuerdo a lo gritado por Midorikawa, era el que suspiraba por el goleador estrella.

—Ya escucharon al capitán —apresuró Fudo—. Kido, te reto, el primero que adivine quien mira al Diez, será el esclavo del otro por una semana.

—No suena mal —convino Kido _"Es una excelente oportunidad para tenerlo como un perro"_ —… Creo haber visto algo extraño mientras Goenji hacía el gol… y es tarde para arrepentirse Fudo —advirtió al otro estratega, porque sabía que éste iría para atrás con la propuesta.

A Kazemaru se le paralizó el cuerpo _"Kido por una vez en tu vida no presumas ser más listo que Fudo"_ Lamentablemente, Kido se centró en Fubuki, que desfallecía del nerviosismo. Para Kazemaru todo iba en cámara lenta, Kido estaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle por qué minutos atrás Shiro miraba persistentemente a Goenji y cuando sucediera todos sabrían de los sentimientos de Fubuki, porque si algo caracterizaba a Fubuki era su dificultad para salir de un aprieto.

"_Fubuki, por qué tenías que quedarte mirándolo" _Se lamentó Kazemaru, viendo la expresión trágica de Fubuki y luego pasando la vista hacia Kido presintió la pregunta que estaba a segundos de formular ¡Algo tenía qué hacer! Kazemaru cerró los ojos y las abrió de inmediato.

—Em… Yo, capitán. Yo… Amo a Goenji —dijo finalmente Kazemaru y cómo pudo dio la cara a Endo.

Hubiera no deseado hacerlo, porque en ese momento en que Kazemaru cruzó los ojos con su capitán, se encontró con la decepción. Todos observaron a Kazemaru, que estaba rojo por lo que acababa de decir. Al menos para su consuelo, esto haría creíble su confesión de Amor. Aún si Endo no decía nada y mantenía esa cara de ahogo, como si algo estuviera extinguiendo su, hasta entonces, inagotable entusiasmo.

Lo importante era proteger los sentimientos de Fubuki, total Endo no era su novio, con esos pensamientos Kazemaru fue capaz de mantener la mirada en alto ¡Lo que costaba la amistad!

—Y ahora di algo, Goenji —alentó Fudo, sin quitar su regodeo por la situación del atleta y la sorpresa de Kido. _"De la que me salve… ¿Pero qué le pasa a Kido? También parece extrañado"_

—Ushishishishi… —rió con ganas Kogure.

—Endo, ¿no tenemos un partido en dos semanas? —Shuuya pasó de Fudo, y ni era afectado por las miradas curiosas de todo el equipo, exceptuando, claro al capitán.

—Ushishishishi… Ni sabe que existes —volvió a reírse de Kazemaru el bromista del equipo y señalando a Goenji.

Goenji caminó tranquilamente y le dio la espalda al defensa, puso una mano en el hombro de Endo, porque notó que éste no le había escuchado. Todavía algo perdido, Endo vio que Goenji le señalaba con la vista la cancha vacía.

—Oh… Ah… Bueno, tenemos que entrenar, amigos —soltó Endo sin el mismo entusiasmo con el que se había acercado.

— ¿Le pasará algo al capitán? —preguntó por lo bajo Kurimatsu.

Un poco extrañado, Kido se apresuró a ir con el delantero y el portero. Los demás le siguieron el paso. Aunque trataron de reanudar la práctica. No hubo tal cosa como "Entrenar". A menos que se quiera llamar entrenamiento al hecho de que Endo regale goles a Hiroto y Goenji, que Kazemaru no pueda realizar un pase bien, que Midorikawa estuviera casi de espectador en la cancha y que Fubuki a penas pudiera mirar a Goenji, su lejano… Lejano… "Amor Correspondido"

—Tú… ¿Te das cuenta en lo que me has metido? —masculló Kazemaru, mientras Tachimukai iba a buscar una pelota perdida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shiro, de inmediato bajo los ojos a sus botines.

Era difícil no querer a alguien como Shiro Fubuki. Kazemaru respiró tratando de tranquilizarse cosa que hubiera logrado, de no ser por Fudo que le levantó el pulgar en señal de aliento y le gritó "Márcalo bien al diez, no sea que se te escape" Kazemaru se mordió el labio para no gritar, por desgracia eso tenía que hacer "marcar a Goenji", que ahora jugaba para el equipo de Kido.

—Shiro, no estoy enojado contigo, la culpa es de Ryuuji.

—Se te va el diez… —insinuó Fudo.

Tachimukai había realizado el saque de meta. La pelota estaba en juego y Goenji había pasado a Kazemaru. Cuando éste regresó la atención al juego, Goenji ya había marcado un gol frente al arco que no ofrecía resistencia alguna. Endo seguía sin concentrarse.

—Fudo tiene razón, deja los sentimientos cuando entres en la cancha —recalcó Kido.

Un aura negra cubrió al defensa. Había un sonriente sol en el cielo, pero a su alrededor una nube que eclipsaba el calor del día.

—Gracias, Kazemaru, gracias a ti, Goenji nos ha dado una magnifica exhibición de sus técnicas —Fudo apuntó el tablero del marcador.

Efectivamente Goenji había anotado 17 de los 23 goles contra 2 del equipo de Fudo. Se veía que Fudo estaba frustrado ¡Era tan injusto! Kido se llevó a Goenji con él y le dejó al enamorado del diez. ¡Se veía desde el espacio lo que ocurriría!

—Y también gracias, Endo, que esta goleada no hubiera sido posible sin tu intervención.

Irritado Fudo escupió al piso. Endo no contestó y se quitó los guantes, contrario a otras veces Goenji ni por asomo lucía satisfecho por sus goles. Se acercó a Endo y ambos se fueron caminando, Kazemaru pudo ver que Goenji algo le susurraba al portero ¿Qué sería?

Las clases estuvieron silenciosas, Endo parecía aislado del mundo mientras la adormecedora voz de la profesora de historia iba venciendo la resistencia de los jugadores de Raimon. _"Amo a Goenji" _Su propia voz volaba por su mente, Kazemaru miró a su capitán y respiró un sinfín de veces.

—Kazemaru, lo arreglaré ya verás —aseguró el fan número uno del helado. Se sentía pésimo por su amigo.

—Estaría más tranquilo si no hace nada —Kazemaru miró desconsolado la ventana, esperanzado de que Ryuuji no hiciera ninguna tontería.

Al día siguiente Ryuuji esperó la hora del receso, cuando sus compañeros salieron al patio aprovechó para deslizarse furtivamente por el aula. Tomó una hoja de su cuaderno y garabateó una nota:

"_Goenji:_

_No te hagas ilusiones, Kazemaru no está enamorado de ti. ¿Podrías decírselo al capitán?"_

Sonriendo triunfal, rápido se movió con los ojos puestos en el pupitre de Shuuya. Tanteó bajo éste, con la intención de hallar un cuaderno donde dejar la nota y grande fue su sorpresa al dar con algo valioso. ¡El celular del goleador! Miró por la ventana y vio a Kido junto a Goenji y Endo a mitad de un almuerzo al aire libre. ¡Oportunidad de oro! Guardó el papel que antes escribió en su bolsillo. Los ojos le brillaban de ilusión, enseguida comprobó que el 70% de mensajes eran de "Yuka" El restante se lo repartían Kido y Endo. Tras explorar los mensajes, comprobó que no había ningún mensajito para alguna chica ¡Excelente noticia para Shiro! Lo siguiente que hizo fue husmear las fotos, habían varias del estratega y Endo, otras tantas donde aparecía Goenji con uno de ellos, seguramente porque se turnaban para sacar las fotos y un par en donde estaban los tres. Luego estaban las fotos de Yuuka, que por cierto también aparecía como fondo de la pantalla del celular y si alguna duda tuvo Ryuuji respecto de algún amor escondido de Goenji, ésta quedó despejada: Yuka era la única chica en la vida de Shuuya. Con una lágrima que le escapó, Ryuuji contempló una hermosa foto donde Goenji abrazaba a su pequeña hermana.

"_Me gusta, Goenji-kun"_

"_Yo tengo tantos recuerdos con Hiroto, porque crecimos juntos… Que se me hace injusto que Shiro no tenga ni una sola foto de Goenji" _ Pensó en cómo revertir esa "Injusticia". Pronto se le prendieron las luces, Ryuuji envió todas las fotos de Goenji a su propio celular, luego tenía planeado pasárselas a Shiro.

— ¿Te diviertes? —preguntó una voz y luego le arrebató el celular de las manos.

Se quedó inmóvil, Hiroto sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú…? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—Vamos a ver lo que hacías —dijo el pelirrojo, sin hacer caso de la desorientación de Ryuuji.

En dos movimientos, sin dejar de reírse, esta vez fue Kiyama el que revisaba el celular del goleador.

—Un placer verte, me llaman del planeta del helado así que… —Estaba sudando y creyó sensato irse ya mismo, puesto que Hiroto no tardaría en averiguar lo que había hecho ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué tuvo que enviar las fotos de Goenji a su celular! ¡Podía haberlas enviado a… Tachimukai!

—Si ese planeta no existe… —Seguía con los ojos en la pantalla, como si no creyera lo que veía.

—Ah… ¡Adiós! —se despidió y corrió dejando a un Hiroto confundido.

—Así que… aquí estaba el celular perdido del diez… Dos admiradores en una semana, ¡es explosivo! —murmuró Fudo, y Ryuuji se detuvo en seco…

El día no sería nada tranquilo.

**+++¡Inazuma Eleven!+++**

Una semana pasó del fallido plan de Midorikawa para desembarazar a Kazemaru de su confesión –forzada - para salvar a Shiro. Goenji se enteró de que Ryuuji espió sus cosas, pese a no decir nada y menos pedir explicaciones, no parecía que confiara en el pobre peliverde, puesto que se llevaba todas sus cosas personales durante el recreo.

A Kazemaru mucho no le importaba que los papelitos con las siglas GxK siguieran circulando por el aula. Lo que inquietaba al defensa era otra cosa. Endo, misteriosamente, seguía viviendo en otro mundo, por suerte aún faltaban algunos días para el próximo partido y todos confiaban en que Goenji, con su infalible pelotazo, haría reaccionar a Endo, como solía pasar siempre… o casi siempre. Pero no solo era Endo, Hiroto también parecía haber subido al mismo barco que el capitán y evitaba hablar con Ryuuji desde…

—Qué fiasco de vida —se lamentó Ryuuji, mirando desanimado la casaca con el número dieciocho, sobre una banca de la caseta—. Ahora soy yo el enamorado del diez, ni siquiera me gusta.

—Veamos el punto positivo del asunto —trató de animarle Kazemaru.

— ¿Qué a Goenji no le mueve un pelo nuestro supuesto interés por él? ¿Qué Hiroto piensa que estoy enamorado de Goenji y puede estar celoso? ¿Qué quizá si salgo con Goenji al menos tendré helado gratis?

Al escucharle, Tachimukai y Kazemaru se cayeron de la banca en que estaban sentados. Al menos a Ryuuji no le afectaba mucho el enredo, si hasta se permitía imaginar que tendría helado gratis de tener una salida con Goenji. Shiro reía nerviosamente, sabía que Ryuuji no haría tal cosa… ¡Y se atrevía, adiós amistad!

—Que tenemos nuestra amistad —dijo un tranquilo Kazemaru, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar.

—Ah… Eso —suspiró desalentado el pelilargo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero enseguida sonrió a sus amigos—. Al menos dime que te gustaron, Shiro.

Nada dijo Shiro, su rostro hablaba por él. Sonría y no dejaba de mirar su celular con las fotos de Goenji que Ryuuji le pasó. Un poco desanimado tuvo que dejarlo en uno de los casilleros. Salvo Hiroto , todos se habían cambiado y ya estaban en la cancha, esperando por ellos.

Estaban a pocos días de un nuevo partido, los ánimos no habían mudado, continuaban siendo los mismos entre los jugadores de Raimon. Una sola mirada basta para evidenciar la realidad de esta primera línea.

Hiroto llegó quince minutos tarde y con la camiseta al revés, tras ser burlado por Kogure se la arregló. Kazemaru estaba rendido, otra vez tenía que marcar a Goenji. Endo tenía el humor de la semana pasada. Someoka estaba un poco resentido. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Goenji era el tema de la semana. De ser amado por Kazemaru, pasó a ser adorado por Midorikawa. ¡El mundo iba patas arriba! ¿Qué seguía? ¿Shiro gritaría en pleno entrenamiento que moría por Goenji? ¡Imposible! ¡Si eso pasaba él… bueno, admitiría que Goenji era su ídolo! El resto estaba intrigado por las actitudes de los jugadores antes nombrados.

Fudo y Kido eran los únicos realmente concentrados en el partido, porque era "el momento" para demostrar quién era mejor estratega.

Tras un gol de Tsunami, Endo se disponía patear la pelota.

—Endo, aquí —gritó Kazemaru, pero como venía sucediendo era ignorado.

Endo pasaba el balón a cualquier compañero, menos a Kazemaru. De la misma manera actuaba Hiroto, que realizaba pases solo a persona distinta de Midorikawa, al que tenía de compañero en el improvisado equipo de Fudo. Los minutos pasaban sin que nada distinto sucediera, Shiro sonreía a sus dos amigos para darle ánimos. Pero mientras corría y sin pestañear vislumbró la tristeza de sus amigos.

Midorikawa le dio un pase a Hiroto y aún cuando éste pudo recibirla dejó que la pelota saliera. Al ver aquello, Shiro apretó los puños "saque de línea" gritó Kido. Los ojos de Shiro chispearon, como si estuviera tomando de nuevo la personalidad de Atsuya, decidió hacer lo que jamás hubiera hecho por propia decisión.

— ¡Alto! —ordenó, y de un brinco se interpuso al pase largo de Kido a Kogure.

— ¡Bien hecho! ¿Pero… qué? —se calló—. Estamos en un entrenamiento, suelta el balón —ordenó Fudo, carraspeado de ver a Fubuki con un pie en dicho objeto y sin intenciones de hacerla rodar.

—No es necesario, Fubuki —se apresuró a decir el defensa.

Kazemaru leyó las intenciones de Shiro, y no quería que se expusiera, más cuando no estaba seguro de la respuesta de Goenji. Si bien el goleador había optado por ser indiferente frente a Ryuuji y él, su actitud bien pudo ser una muestra de amistad hacia Endo e Hiroto, o no… Eso sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Al atleta no le afectaba en nada ser rechazado por Goenji, porque no tenía interés alguno. Pero con Shiro era distinto, quien más saldría perjudicado de un rechazado era él.

Tomando el balón él caminó despacio hacia el diez. Shiro había renunciado a confesarse, tenía miedo de saber que Shuuya Goenji no lo amaba. Pero por sus amigos, tenía que hacerlo y poner la cara, como Kazemaru al hacer suyo el sentimiento de Shiro, como Midorikawa al obsequiarle las fotos de Goenji que en su vida Shiro se hubiera animado a pedir.

—Goenji-kun… Yo no quería…. —comenzó con una vacilación, apretó sus puños— ¡Tengo que decirlo o las cosas se van a complicar mucho más!

—Shiro… —A penas sopló Goenji, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

—Que… Todo esto… No hubiera pasado, si yo no fuera… Tan tímido cuando se trata de ti. Lo que te quiero decir… es que… quien en verdad está… muerto por ti, es Shiro Fubuki. Shiro y solo Shiro está enamorado de ti.

Para Shiro era más fácil decirlo en tercera persona. Estaba, sencillamente, expresando sus sentimientos. Hasta Fudo fue sorprendido por las palabras de Fubuki, que ni se le ocurrió la manera de burlarse del chico de Hokkaido.

De Fubuki, los rostros pasaron al "otro lado de la cancha". Todos miraron al diez del equipo. Despacio Shuuya fue abriendo la boca, esta vez diría algo. Porque aún si Goenji no sentía algo por Shiro, todos esperaban que contestara. Ciertamente Shiro merecía que Goenji, al menos, reconociera su valor.

—Tienes unos excelentes amigos, Fubuki. Unos amigos que harían todo por ti —observó Goenji.

La pelota que tenía en sus manos fue soltada, rodaba lentamente y el corazón de Shiro seguía agitado. ¿Goenji no iba decir nada más? Y bueno… Shiro, sonrió, pero por dentro se iba preparando para un rechazo al ver a Goenji separando sus labios que le auguraban un "No te quiero".

—Espero que al igual que ellos… Yo pueda protegerte —Tan ágil como solía ser, estaba frente a Fubuki. Puso una mano en la mejilla del peligris—. También te quiero, Shiro.

Fue entonces cuando toda la felicidad se concentró en el corazón de Shiro, expectante observó a la flama que alimentaba su corazón. Shuuya tomó el mentón de Shiro y despacio se inclinó para quedarse con el beso del nueve.

Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Tachimukai, que habían visto la escena sin atreverse a decir algo, suspiraron aliviados, porque ahora Shiro estaba en buenas manos ¿Buenas Manos el goleador de "Fuego"?… Dejen el beneficio de la duda. No, Shiro estaba con quien amaba. En eso estaban de acuerdo los tres.

Con todo lo sucedido, el entrenamiento no podía seguir y Endo, felizmente, decidió que era hora de volver a casa. El equipo guardó las pelotas y salieron en pequeños grupos. En algún momento Kido murmuró _"Estaba seguro que era Shiro"._ Hiroto misteriosamente y sonriendo invitó a Midorikawa a tomar un helado, que tan solo escuchar la palabra Helado y dicha por Hiroto saltó encima de él. Someoka miraba fijamente a la nueva pareja, cuando Endo, que también misteriosamente recobró sus energías, le preguntó si estaba molesto, él aseguró _"Espero que Goenji no cambie su modo de jugar"_

—El domingo a la tarde, ¿te queda bien? —Goenji sorprendió a Fubuki con una invitación y ya estaba fijando el día.

—P-por supuesto —asintió un poco avergonzado Shiro, por su primera cita con su… Novio.

Shiro y Shuuya continuaban tocándose los dedos, entre los comentarios que apenas eran susurro, porque a ellos solamente les importaba que al fin estaban juntos, fuego y hielo.

**Fin**

"**El Proverbio del capitán"**

_"Tienes unos excelentes amigos, Fubuki"_

¡Feliz día del Amigo! ¿Qué cosas no hicimos por Amistad? ¿Y qué otras tantas no haríamos por un/a amigo/a? Feliz día a mi amiga, que tiene una tremenda paciencia para aguantarme!

Este es mi primer fanfiction de esta serie y espero hacer más, al menos algún drabble. Amen el GF, HM, NS y EK.

**¡Salud a la Amistad!**

**¡Y al GoenFubu!**


End file.
